The truth of insanity (sequel to love is insanity)
by Asura-is-creepy
Summary: the sequel to love is insanity. but it's not as good


The truth of insanity

It's been 4 years since Maka killed Asura, who thought he was Soul at the time. She had been searching for the real Soul. Who had been missing since 9th grade when Maka, Kid and black*star fought Asura, who unfortunately got away, taking Soul with him. Maka had thought that Soul had returned, only to find that it was Asura in disguise. Kid had temporarily moved into Maka and Soul's apartment. He intended to help her look for Soul but ended up helping her bring someone new into the world.

_2 year ago._

"_Maka you're almost there. Just one more push" The doctor encouraged as Maka screamed from the pain of childbirth. Kid sat next to Maka holding her hand and stroking her hair. At last the baby's cries could be heard and the doctor wrapped the baby up. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl" she wrapped up the baby and gave her to Maka. "She's beautiful, just like her mother" Kid stated breathless. "What should we call her?" Kid thought for a moment before answering. "How about Skyler-Renee" Maka smiled. "It's perfect, welcome to the world Skyler–Renee Kid" Maka smiled at her laughing baby then glanced at the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you Kid, you have made my life as perfect as it could be" He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Perfection is everything, and you are perfection to me" _

Maka sat on the couch eating pasta as Kid sat on the floor playing with Skyler. "Hey Kid, do you mind if I ask the girls over. I want to ask them how the search is going." He smiled and nodded, distracted by Skyler playing with a perfectly symmetrical toy. 3 hours later the girls were up Maka and Kid's room talking about Soul. "We're sorry Maka but we can't find him. We have searched every inch of Japan, England and America." Maka stayed silent for a while trying to think of other places that Asura had mentioned. "How about Romania?" the girls looked confused so Maka explained. "When Asura was Soul, he kept mentioning Romania. He said he had some unfinished business to take care of at the Luke-master underground mansion." "We never thought of a place like that. So you think soul is in that mansion." Maka nodded. "And we are all going to get him. Girls hurry home and pack, tomorrow, we leave." The girls jumped up and sped past Kid leaving the house quickly. "Kid, I'm going to Romania to get Soul. I need you to stay here and look after Skyler." Kid looked upset but agreed and Maka packed her bags for Romania. _"Hold on just a little longer soul, we're coming."_

_In Romania_

The room was dark, no matter how hard Soul tried he couldn't see a thing. The only light he saw was when one of the maid brought his food or clean clothes. He had no idea where he was but he knew he was underground. For 4 years he had seen nothing more than darkness until the door finally opened and Black*star charged in. "SOUL, DON'T BE SCARED ANYMORE. THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS COME TO SAVE YOU!" "Hey, don't forget about us." Soul looked behind black star at The Thompson sisters, who were standing behind Maka, Tsubaki and Stein. "You all came to save me?" Maka nodded. "What about Kid? Wait let me guess, the plane was too asymmetrical for him" Soul stared laughing. "No. Hey Maka, isn't Kid at home looking after Skyler?" "And who's that, his dog?" Soul continued laughing until Maka smiled nervously. "Soul Skyler is mine and kid's daughter. Her full name is Skyler-Renee Kid" Soul's laughter instantly stopped. He finally noticed the engagement ring on her finger. His face turned red and his eyes started to glow. He didn't say anything until they got back to japan. "You had a child with Kid, and you're engaged to him?" he asked absent minded as they entered the apartment. "And Asura disguised himself as me but ended up getting himself killed." Maka nodded after being sure that Soul had processed the entire explanation. As soon a Soul saw Kid he lost it. He started throwing things at Kids head. His arm turned into a scythe and he ran towards kid. A sharp pain went through soul's arm he realised that he had been stabbed by a hidden blade. All eyes in the room turned to the little girl standing in the hall way. "I was shot by a two year old…so uncool." He looked a Skyler then stepped back. She had Piercing green eyes and black and white hair. "Uncle Soul!" the little girl ran up to soul and tackled him. Soul stared at the kid like she was insane. "We have told her about you. At bedtime, instead of asking for a bedtime story, she always asks us to tell her about how you became a death scythe." Soul looked shocked at Maka's words. "Maybe I can be okay about you and Kid. Especially if I get to be in the life of someone as important as Skyler." Maka and Kid both smiled as they watched Soul and Skyler play.

Epilogue

14 years later Skyler is starting school at the DWMA. She is training as a weapon. Her partnership with a boy named Soul Jr is a lot like the partnership that Soul and Maka had. And if you are wondering, yes Soul Jr is Soul's son. The year that Soul came back he adopted a baby with white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth. Black star and Tsubaki have gotten married and had three kids who all swore that they would surpass god, their names are: Red*star, Green*star and Mikito. Liz and Patti turned themselves into death scythes but killing off kishins in New York. Nothing else has changed other than the fact that Death the Kid was now the new Lord Death and the father of two adorable children: Skyler and Evan. Maka is now a teacher at the DWMA and 4 months pregnant with her third (and hopefully the last) child. Life simply couldn't get better for everyone…or could it.

**Author's note:**

Sorry this one was kind of rushed since its 2:15 in the morning but I hope it was still good.


End file.
